I hurt to love you
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Will solace isn't who everyone thinks he is. War can change a man, and Will has been through two. He snapped when he couldn't save those close to him. He acted happy go lucky and sweet, but he is a monster inside. Abusive Sloangelo. Finally updating summary. It's a multi-chap. Maybe complete? Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:  
Will solace isn't who everyone thinks he is. War can change a man, and Will has been through two. He snapped when he couldn't save those close to him. He acted happy go lucky and sweet, but he is a monster inside.  
Will/Nico from then on is an abusive relationship. Nico thinks he deserves the pain, and Will is happy to get out his aggression on the world by hitting Nico.  
Yes. It is very different from most sloangelo, but it is an interesting concept, and I think I'm going to write it.

-line+break-

Will solace isn't who everyone thinks he is. War can change a man, and Will has been through two. He snapped when he couldn't save those close to him.  
Nico had spent less than a day in the infirmary when _it_ first happened. The weird thing was, he liked it.

The Apollo cabin gave Nico a separate room, due to a nightmare he had ,while under the healing process. They got the Hypnos cabin to, as best they could, nightmare-proof the room. Though the darkest ones were harder to force away, so they also sound-proofed the room. Will had been coming back in for his shift, after a quick two hour nap, to check on Nico. Nico hadn't know what to say to Will, because Will was normally sunny and carried the conversation. So, when Will asked what the Underworld was like, Nico blurted out about Esilym. "You'll most certainly go there. I've met a few of your brothers. They really care about you." Nico watched at the shock of Nico's awkward ramble faded from Will's face to form an angered look, a look that Nico had never seen Will carry. "Will?" Will stood up from the chair next to Nico's bed and shoved Nico off the bed in a fit of rage. Nico hit his head on the ground, hard. It hurt like hell and everything spun.

"WHY?! WHY ARE THE GOOD DEAD? IF WE DIDN'T KILL THE GOOD THERE WOULD BE NO NEED FOR ESILYM!"

Will picked up Nico by his shirt collar, and held the smaller, dizzy, boy in the air. Nico tried to process the words, but could only come up with, "But humans have always lived a lifespan-" Will cut him off with a slap, then a kiss, before picking Nico up gently and carrying the son of Hades back to bed, healing the head injury. Nico was in a state of shock, but was blushing like a mad man as Will gently touched him, in sensitive places, to heal him. As Nico's head became clear, he saw Will staring at him lovingly. Nico blushed, and, on instinct, grabbed Will by the neck and pulled the son of Apollo into a dizzying kiss.

Will flushed a bit, before tentatively asking, "So, you liked that, then?" Nico nodded, remembering the pain. It felt good to be hurt, especially since Nico could fault on it being for his own flaws, such as being gay. Will seemed to have no problem with this, as the son of Apollo ruffled Nico's hair and kissed his cheek. "Want me to come again later?" Nico nodded and Will left shortly after fake-charting a 'normal' occurrence.

When Will got back to the Apollo cabin, he cried. His siblings had no idea what was wrong and tried to comfort their lead consular, but he shook them off and continued to cry. Will considered himself a monster. How couldn't he? He hurt the one he liked, and Nico...Nico had enjoyed it! Will had offered to do it again! How could he, a healer, be such a menace? Nico was in a fragile state of self-hatred, which could easily lead to self harm, and Will gave him motivation! Will had no idea what to do, he had been building up his anger inside for so long, it snapped, and like a rubber band, it hurt the one in the way. Will cursed himself, because while he felt guilty, he also had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed hurting Nico. He had also enjoyed kissing the boy. He couldn't wait to do both again, which produced another round of tears, because he didn't want to hurt Nico. Will cried himself to sleep as his siblings discussed in hushed sleepy tones what might be wrong with their consular.

The next morning Nico woke up early. The skeletal butterflies in his stomach flapped rapidly, and all Nico wanted was to see Will again. Nico knew he shouldn't, especially after Will had hit him, but that kiss was spectacular. And the pain made Nico feel human. He wanted to do both over and over again, and he couldn't wait until he saw the spectacular son of Apollo again.

Will entered the infirmary, with Nico's breakfast, an hour after Nico woke up. He expected to find the son of Hades asleep. So when Will saw Nico awake and smiling at him it sparked a blush on Will's face. Will quivered a little, but was happy to see no damage on Nico from the previous night. "H-hey." Will spoke nervously, not wanting to make a mistake. Nico blushed seeing Will, and jumped out of the bed, even though he was supposed to be resting. Nico took the tray out of Will's hands, and placed it on the bed in a flourish that made Will's heart flutter. Nico then cupped Will's cheek and kissed the son of Apollo. Will shivered under a spell of how good Nico was.

Nico was nervous as all heck, but he had been planning this out since he woke up. He would startle Will, then kiss him. It was perfect in Nico's head, but putting it into action took a lot of Willpower, but it was worth it. Will had his arm wrapped around Nico's waist and Nico wrapped his own around Will's neck. The two remained like that until Will had to breath, but once they took their breaths they stared into eachother's yes, and started the kissing up again. It was glorious.

"Hey." Nico smiled, staring into Will's eyes, his forehead pressed against Will's.

Will blushed, replying, "What was that?" Nico's smile faltered, backing up a little, scared of being rejected by Will.

"I...I thought...I thought you liked me too."

Will's eyes showed his internal panic. "No! Nico. I do. I really like you." Nico smiled brightly at Will in that moment, brighter than he had in years, though his eyes had tears in them.

"I can't...I can't believe you're okay with...this." Nico blushed, giving Will a peck on the cheek. "I feel like I'm wrong, but you make me feel so right." Nico had no idea how he was forming his words so gracefully, but when Will smiled back at him, Nico didn't care.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Nico." Will kissed Nico, dipping the shorter boy as though the two were dancing.

-linebreak-

I have no clue if I'll continue this. I kind of made Will a good guy half way through because I hate/love evil Will. Maybe I'll rewrite. Maybe it will stay as-is. Hope you enjoyed either way.

-update-

Updated to fix the errors in formatting! Hopefully it works now! Thank you to the reviewers who informed me of this!


	2. Warning:Lowwordcount&Ibeevilwending

After the adrenaline rush kiss, Nico felt like passing out. He was tired and Will understood. He picked Nico up, bridal style, and placed the smaller boy in the infirmary bed. Will smiled and joked, "Sleep tight, Sunshine." Nico blushed, but passed out with a smile on his face, making Will feel like the greatest person on earth.

After Nico was asleep, Will charted his interaction, omitting the kisses, and headed off to another section of the infirmary with a smile on his face.

The smile on Will's face bothered Chris, his younger sister. She had been deeply concerned for Will the previous night as he cried himself to sleep, and had been adamant to discuss it with her siblings. Nathan didn't care to much, and said the stress of the infirmary must have made Will snap. Chris didn't buy that. She knew something was wrong, but, now, seeing the smile on Will's face, made her more suspicious than ever that something was wrong. She snuck to the charting section and looked over Will's interactions the previous day. Only one looked wrong.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades appeared to have only half the tasks that the time-period Will had spent in there. Now, this would be excused as Will talking to the son of Hades by any other camper, but looking at the other reports, Will listed when he talked with the patients. He was not talking with Nico. Chris glared at the paper suspiciously, and snuck into the son of Hades' nightmare-proof room. There she saw a sleeping Nico di Angelo. She smiled, for he finally had a smile upon his face, a sight no one had seen, excepting the seven, Reyna, and coach hedge, since he had been to camp for those few weeks after Annabeth fell off a cliff and the hunters arrived. She shook her head and got out of her thoughts. She had a mission. She needed to ask Nico what had happened. She sighed, and used her powers of the morning to make Nico's body want to wake. She knew it was a bad power to utilize a lot, especially with those healing, but when you needed someone to be wide awake so you could talk to them, it was a good thing to utilize.

Nico blinked open his eyes and saw a girl version of Will standing next to his bed glowing. Nico shouted in surprise and the girl yelped. "I'm sorry, Nico! I just...I need to ask you a few questions. Then you can go back to sleep." Nico looked at the girl, confused. "Who are you?" The girl was luck Nico did not have his sword, because she would have been decapitated. "I'm Chris, daughter of Apollo. I work as an assistant in the infirmary." Nico nodded, still a bit suspicious but understood her intentions better than when he first woke. "What do you need to ask?" Nico asked, hesitant, but curious all the same.

Chris sighed, relaxing with Nico being calmer. "Alright. So, some backstory. Please don't interrupt until I finish." Nico grumbled discontentedly, but nodded anyway. "Okay. So, Will came back to the cabin last night, and he was crying his eyes out. None of us had any idea why, and he wouldn't answer our questions. Then, he wakes up early and eats without anyone noticing. Then he heads here and now has a smile on his face. I have no clue what happened, and his charting seems, off. It's like he's lying about something, and I don't know what. Can you tell me what happened with you?" Nico nodded throughout, but his face morphed from showing concern, to worry, to panic.

-linebreak-

I feel a bit like uncle rick, evil with cliffhangers because I haven't actually written that far yet.

Okay, I'm sorry. Will isn't evil or masochistic. I tried, but I just couldn't write him like that for this story. Also, I came up with Chris randomly. I was going to have this whole long arch of Percy and Jason slowly figuring it out, then one of them dealing with evil!will while the other comforted Nico. So...I'm likely going to write that at a later date because that is a really good plot and I really want to write it.

Also, tonight's the second homecoming dance ever for me, so don't expect replies to reviews right away, okay?


	3. Could have just been in the last chapter

Hey guys! I'm updating this right away because I saw people follow/favorite this and I don't like leaving people on cliffhangers. I wrote this only a little bit ago, so it's not much, but I really couldn't come up with anything when I wrote the previous chapter, so here's the next part.

 **-line break-**

Nico's mind had a hundred different lies going through it, trying to come up with an explanation for what had occurred. However, Nico had met with Apollo's kids before. They could always tell when someone was lying.

When Nico was ten, and experiencing his first taste of camp, he was hanging around an Apollo boy, who in Nico's eyes, was gorgeous. He had tanned skin and a bright smile that made Nico's heart melt a little in his chest. The boy had asked Nico what he really thought of his sister leaving, which prompted Nico's emotions of rejection and abandonment by his sister to come to the forefront of his mind. Nico hated to think about that so he had said, "I'm happy for her, she'll have lots of fun with Artemis." Nico knew he had said something wrong when the camper placed a hand on his shoulder and explained that lying was never good, especially when dealing with emotions. Nico had no clue what to say, and the camper walked away after that.

Now, Nico just wanted to forget that and lie once again. Nico's words stumbled out, "I don't know. After a basic check on me and treatment I was tired and went to sleep."

Chris rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Well, good cover story. If anyone else asks I'll tell them that. " She stared powerfully into Nico's eyes, "Now tell me what really happened."

Nico winced at her forceful stare, still not wanting to reveal the truth. Will was better now. Nico was sure of it. It was just the topic of coversation that made Will act out like that, and Will had obviously felt bad about it if he cried afterward. Nico tried to lie, but closer to the truth so as to not be picked up. "I was stupid and talked about meeting your siblings in Esilym and gave him a message from them. Will became a bit, distraught. We argued, and I fell out of the bed. He healed me from that and we said goodnight." Nico prayed that this was close enough to the truth for Chris not to notice the lies.

Chris stared at Nico suspicious. She knew this wasn't the full truth, but it was a lot closer that what she expected to get with an obviously sensitive topic. Chris nodded and thanked Nico before heading out of the infirmary. She decided to get some friends of Nico's involved. Now, who could she get? Maybe Percy, who had known Nico the longest, and the son of Jupiter, Jason. Jason seemed closer than most to the son of Hades. The combination of the big three 'bros' would certainly help here. Chris ran out of the infirmary and headed for the arena, where the two 'bros' spent an abnormal amount of time.

 **-line break-** -

Yay! I'm actually using a portion of my Jason and Percy idea in this fic! Hip Hip Horray! Thanks for reading guys and please review telling me ideas, ways for me to improve etc, etc. I have no idea where this is going and I'm just along for the ride.


	4. Break into NicoPossible Conclusion

A/N: It's finally done! I hope you enjoy the update. Not sure if this is the end. It depends on if I get inspired more. If not, I hope it has enough of a conclusion to be satisfactory.

Percy had tried to convince Chris and Jason that Nico would likely not open up, simply due to his previous experience, but Jason insisted that he could get Nico to tell.

"Jason! I'm telling you, Nico is not the type of person to open up. We need to talk to him for a few hours and ease him into it!"

"Bro, you don't get it! You were never one he could open up to. Give me five minutes and we'll know the situation!"

Chris decided to trust the two of them to handle Nico and left to talk to Will.

"WIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!" She shouted, sounding like the little girl she was when she first met Will. "I NEEEEEEEEEED IIIINNNNNFFFFOOOOO!" Many campers around her were covering their ears in annoyance. Chris, like Will, did not have Apollo's trademark powers of Archery and Music, but she did have powers of vocals, by being able to make her voice sound like it was being projected through speakers at 100% anywhere she wanted, as well as a power of concentration, where it helped her to be better able to concentrate and learn things. She didn't have healing abilities, but her concentration allowed her to work as the best secretary the infirmary had ever seen.

Eventually, Will came out of hiding, after hearing her earth-splitting scream. He did his whistle, causing more campers to cover their ears. Chris identified where Will was after the whistle and ran to him.

"Will! Will! I need info!" She bounced around him, like a hyperactive puppy, and Will chuckled.

"What do you need, Chris?" Chris stopped bouncing and became serious, a stony expression replacing her smile.

"You're charts were off. Now, don't lie to me, Will. What happened with Nico?" Will's smile turned into a pained expression and a look of deep guilt.

"Chris, I can't-"

"Don't lie to me! Tell me what happened! NOW!"

"Chris. Please. Not here."

"Come with me to the cabin then. We NEED to talk."

"Al-Alright."

The two walked to the Apollo cabin, Will dragging his feet, and Chris rushing, eager to gain answers.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary Nico was bored out of his mind. He had obtained a rubber ball from a nurse who was tired of hearing him complain. Nico now bounced the ball along a wall and back to himself. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, drifting into thoughts of Will. What did Will want? Did he want to hurt Nico? Did he want to protect him? Heal him? Nico had no idea, and that frustrated him beyond belief. As he was about to bounce the ball again, Percy and Jason burst into the room, slamming the door behind them and blocking it with a table. The cries of the nurse's frustration being shut off as soon as the door was shut.

"Hi, Nico!" The two shouted, Percy with a ridiculous smile and Jason with a serious expression, but eyes shining. Both meant trouble.

Nico glared at the two suspiciously, "What's happening?" Percy fiddled with a random paper, turning it into a paper airplane that Jason flew around the room while the two plead innocence.

"Nothing."

"Just checking in on a friend."

Nico eyed the two suspiciously. "Then why did you need to block the door?"

Percy looked confused with the question, "ummm" but Jason covered him by quickly prattling, "Well, the receptionist didn't really want us to come in, and we totally did not accidentally cause a windstorm with water effects..."

Nico facepalmed his 'friends' and simply stated, "You two, will deal with that, as soon as you explain why you needed to see me so badly." That's when the two began their dramatized story.

"So, we were practicing in the arena"

"There was a gigantic hurricane brewing above our heads as our powers mixed."

"Campers fleeing the scene and everything."

"Annabeth and Piper were leading campers indoors due to the storm's strength"

"Chiron was even scared to get involved."

"We were both having a blast"

"Of course"

"Then, there was one demigod who needed help."

"An Apollo girl, I think."

"Chris, Jason. Her name is Chris."

"Right. Her. Anyway"

"She asked us for help."

"There's an issue in the records of the infirmary, you see"

"And it involves you."

"And that Will Solace." Jason winked at Nico, causing a flush.

"So, will ya tell us what happened? We don't want to disappoint Chris."

Nico's eyes flared a hint of panic, but he was able to hide it, or so he thought. Jason took notice, though Percy was as oblivious as ever.

"Nico," Jason started, "Please tell us the truth. We need to know what's happening."

Nico looked down for a moment, worrying the two. Percy looked to Jason for confirmation, when he received a nod, Percy picked up the abandoned paper airplane and Jason flew it at Nico's head. "Nico. Please. We want to help. What's wrong? You can tell us, we promise not to tell Chris if you don't want us to. Right, Percy?" Percy nodded, and confirmed it, with Nico shaking his head.

"I don't think you two would get it."

"We won't get it until you tell us" Jason countered.

Nico stumbled over his words, trying to come up with the right phrasing. "Guys, I really don't know what you want me to tell you"

"We just want the truth." Surprisingly, this came from Percy. "Please."

Nico stared into Percy's eyes, and remembered what he had grown to really like about the older boy. He truly cared for those he trusted. "Okay."

That's how Nico retold everything, and Jason had to physically restrain Percy from running a torturing Will while Nico spoke. Nico spoke up for Will, and Jason stared suspiciously, but promised to give Will a chance to explain himself. Nico sighed in relief as Jason made Percy swear to do the same. The two ducked out the infirmary, after promising not to tell Chris, then ran to find Will.

Nico knew he would regret speaking as soon as the two left.

While Nico spilled the story in the infirmary, Will was sobbing and telling the story to Chris. He explained how much he regretted it, and how much it hurt to hurt Nico. He hated himself for hurting Nico, but had no idea how he got so angry. He really liked Nico, and didn't want to hurt him. Chris was frustrated with Will, but was understanding, and rubbing circles along her older brother's back. "Will, please, don't do anything rash. We have therapists in our cabin for stuff like this. We can help you, you'll never do that thing again. We will help you, Will." Will gave her a teary eyed smile and she pulled him into a hug, before there was a pounding on the cabin door.

"SOLACE OPEN UP! WE HAVE INFO FROM THE STOLLS THAT YOU'RE IN HERE! NOW YOU BETTER F-" There were muffled shouts from Percy as Jason continued for him, "Will, Get our here now, or else you're going to have a pissed off Son of Nep-Poseidon on your hands!" Will gulped, and Chris stood by his side as he opened the cabin door, giving the two sons of the big three entrance. Percy's mouth still covered by Jason's hand. As the cabin door shut, Jason sat Percy in a chair and turned to Will, "We heard it all from Nico. Now explain your side, or else we will just proceed to plan B, and trust me when I say this, You do not want Percy's plan."

Will sighed, and wiped another tear from his face and began depicting his story. He spoke of the anger he felt when Nico spoke of his siblings and the aggression turning into violent rage. He spoke of his sadness and healing Nico, as well as kissing him. Will spoke of wanting a relationship, but despising how he started it. Before the two elder boys could become more enraged, Chris spoke up about the plan to get Will psychiatric help, and the two calmed down some.

All four agreed Will needed accompaniment when around Nico, but the two both had feelings for the other, and those should be addressed.

Will sighed in relief as the two boys were escorted by Chris to update Nico. Will thanked them, and Chris gave him another hug.

"Love ya, Will. We'll get ya better, okay?"

Will nodded, just hoping his sister was right.

A/N: Was it worth the wait? I've been trying to come up with what to write and its come in short spurts for the past weeks. Hope you enjoyed it. I know, Will isn't evil, isn't that fantastic? I like the idea of the camp actually having therapists, because, really, demigods finding out that all these mythological things exist, would kind of make a normal person panic. Look at what happened with Piper's dad, do you really all demigods would just be fine with this. No! So, therapy. :) Maybe they could help Percy, Nico, and Annabeth get over Tatarus...


End file.
